Dragon Knights Holidays
by pikaree1
Summary: A fourshot of the Dragon Knights for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Valentine's Day.
1. Halloween

**Petal: I'm back!**

**Bierrez: Oh, Dusis...**

**Petal: Now here's chapter one of my holiday threeshot that I should have written and posted two months ago!**

**Bierrez: O.O... 8D**

**Petal: Of course, not before I torture Bierrez!**

**Bierrez: Nooooo...**

**Petal: And I'm gonna torture him in the story itself this time... ):D**

**Bierrez: I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse... And she doesn't own Dragon Knights...**

_Halloween_

"Halloween? What's that?" Rath asked curiously.

Rune scanned the pages of the book. "Let's see... Apparently, it's a holiday celebrated around these parts on the last day of October."

"That's today!" Thatz exclaimed.

"Let me finish! Ahem, apparently, people used to dress up as monsters and demons and such because according to legend, it was on this day that they would come out full force and terrorize the village."

"Demons?!" Rath demanded gleefully.

"Quiet, Rath! There aren't many demons around here anymore-" Rath looked disappointed, "so they've changed it and people- mostly children- costume themselves and go out 'trick-or-treat-ing'."

"Rune! Did you just say treat?!"

"Yes. Apparently, people go around saying 'trick or treat' and they'll be presented with candy."

Thatz's eyes started glittering. "Let's take part in this Halloween tradition!" he declared.

"No," Rath declined, shaking his head. "It'll be boring. I could be hunting demons instead of doing something as stupid as asking for candy."

"But Rath!" Thatz exclaimed. "There might still be demons around!"

Rath immediately perked up. "Okay!" he cheered.

"NO!" Rune screamed. Of course, he was ignored.

"Alright, leave the costumes, the route, and the candy to me!" Thatz ordered. "Rath, you're on guard duty in case of demons, and Rune... you make sure he doesn't attack some random kid."

Rune sighed wearily. "Fine, but we're heading straight back to Draqueen after this, got it?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Thatz..." Rune said in a dangerously calm voice, "what, pray tell, is this?"<p>

"A fairy costume!" the thief grinned. "I got it twenty percent off!"

And it was certainly true. Rune was wearing a light pink dress, a pink tiara, sheer fabric wings, and he was carrying a pink wand.

"THATZ!" Rune went into Destruction Mode.

Thatz was wearing a pirate costume- an eyepatch, a ruffled white shirt, a raggedy leather vest, brown pants, boots, a red cloth tied around his waist as a belt, and his scars complemented the look nicely.

As for Rath, he was wearing a white ruffled shirt- although it wasn't low cut and held together by some messy stitches like Thatz's-, a black vest, black pants, a blood red bow tie, shiny black shoes, and a black cape lined with red fabric on the inside. The look was completed by his red eyes and his dragonic traits- fangs and pointed ears. Yup, he was a vampire. "Let's go! Let's go!" he chanted. "Demons! Demons! Demons! Demons! Demons! Demons! De-!"

"Rath! That's enough!" Rune bellowed. "Let's go and get this over with!"

The first house they stopped at was run by a harmless little old lady in a witch hat. Rath raised his sword. "Rath! No! She's human!" Rune and Thatz yelled in panic. Rath reluctantly lowered it, muttering that she could be a witch _disguised_ as a human.

"Sorry about him," Rune apologized. "He's got a bit of an..."

"Obsession? Fixation? Mania? Unhealthy fondness for hunting them?" Thatz supplied.

"All of those," Rune agreed. "Rath's obsessed with demons."

The old lady chuckled. "I see. So- which of these two is your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?!" Rune spluttered. "Did you just say boyfriend?! As in implying that I am a girl and in a relationship with them?! Ha! As if!"

"But you're dressed as a fairy, and they look nothing like you, so I thought-"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Rune interrupted, "but I really am male and married. As for the costume... Thatz offered me a deal that I simply couldn't turn away. He promised to actually attempt to help complete our mission."

"Um... Okay..."

Having gotten over his sulking, Rath piped up, "Trick or treat!"

The old woman beamed. "I bet he was adorable as a child!" she laughed as she dropped candy into their bags.

Rune sighed. "He was, but he was a handful."

"Glad I wasn't around when he was a kid," Thatz muttered.

The night continued on like that- Rath tried to attack someone, Thatz and Rune stopped him, Rune was mistaken for a girl, and Thatz got candy. At one point, they ran into a carrot-top who got hit by Rath several times before Thatz and Rune were able to step in, and the boy ended up scuttling away in pain. By the end of the night, they all had opinions on the holiday:

Rune hated it with a passion.

Thatz loved it.

And Rath? Well. Rath thought it was a total rip-off.

**Petal: Cameos are awesome!**

**Bierrez: Ow...**

**Petal: Suck it up and take it like a demon.**

**Bierrez: Please review to protest against the way she treats me...**


	2. Thanksgiving

**Petal: I'm back with Thanksgiving that I should've posted a month ago!**

**Bierrez: I know I'm going to regret this, but- why didn't you?**

**Petal: 'Cause I didn't come up with the idea back then... Anyway, as you can see, this chapter's very short.**

**Bierrez: *trying to sneak away***

**Petal: Oh no ya don't, buster! *grabs him with mechanical extendable arm* Hey, this thing is fun! *plays with it and uses it to grab things from the far end of the room* *throws Bierrez with it* Hey, cool!**

**Rath: A weapon! I wanna try! *gets it and starts attacking demons with it***

"I'm booooooored," Rath sighed.

Thatz nodded in agreement. "Me too, buddy. Me too."

At that exact moment, Delte showed up. "Lord Rune!" she called, making her way over to the faerie monarch. "What's this? I found it in one of your old travel bags."

He blinked, processed it, and snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! It's that book on holidays! I was wondering where I put it…" Delte handed it to him and walked off to finish the laundry. Rune flipped it open and searched for November. "Huh… Thanksgiving."

"What's that?" Thatz demanded.

As he scanned the page, Rune explained, "It's a holiday that was created years ago after the Dragon victory in the first demon war, and it's celebrated on the last Thursday of November. As the name suggests, it is a time of giving thanks, and it is celebrated with a feast-"

Thatz grabbed Rath's shoulders and shouted, "Make it an official Dragon holiday, O mighty hunter of demons!"

"Okay!" Rath agreed cheerfully. "Ceeeeesiaaaaaaa! Can you tell the cooks to prepare a feast? And I'll have Fire scatter flyers around!"

Cesia and the maids, not trusting the men of the castle minus Rune and Tetheus, arranged and planned everything.

When it was time for the feast (several Dragon Fighters wondered how the normal humans got in), Rune announced that it was time to say what they were thankful for. Thatz volunteered to go first. "I give thanks for the food-" Rune twitched "-for Delte who found the book that started this-" Delte smiled "-for Rath who made this an official holiday, for Rune who didn't blow up during the preparations-" Rune twitched violently "-and for everyone here who made this possible!"

Rune blinked and then smiled. "Thatz, that actually sounded ni-"

He was interrupted by said person, "Even Kitchel!"

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?! Sic 'im, Tetheus!"

"…"

"I said, sic 'im, Tetheus!"

"…I believe it would be beneficial to both of us if you didn't anger Kitchel so. She might talk less then."

They laughed, ate, fought, fooled around, and enjoyed the evening surrounded by friends and family.

**Petal: Told you it was short.**

**Rath: *still playing around with the extendable arm***

**Emerald from pokemon special hey thats not a toy**

**rath oh okay**

**Petal: T^T I hate when I see that kind of stuff. No capitalization, no punctuation, no fun stuff, no nothing (Excluding the first half of it which I actually made with proper grammar and writing stuff). Take a stand and find a beta reader! And review, too! Oh, and this is how I think it would actually go:**

**Emerald (from Pokemon Special): Hey! That's not a toy!  
><strong>

**Rath: I know! It's a weapon! *beats up more demons***


	3. Dragonmas

**Petal: So. Since I have some free time that **_**isn't**_** riddled with worrying about my Reading grade and the essay that's due soon, I decided to finally update!**

**Bierrez: About time. This should've been done last month.**

**Petal: Oh, be quiet. *snaps***

**Bierrez: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *runs away in shame***

**Petal: Heh. Wonder how long it'll take for him to realize I was bluffing. I don't own Dragon Knights!**

**Rath: *still attacking demons with extendable hand* **

Rune glanced left. He glanced right. Then he snuck out of the room full of dignitaries, something he wouldn't ordinarily do. Why, you ask? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

I'll cut to the chase. Rune escaped the room because it was December 1st, and he wanted to check his big book of holidays. "Let's see..." he muttered, flipping through it. "December, December, December... Aha! Here!" Rath and Thatz popped up for story time, but Rune didn't notice. Yup, he was concentrating _that_ hard. "Let's see, the history of Dragonmas... It's a holiday that was created to celebrate the creation of the dragons who brought order to the chaotic world centuries ago; knew that... Nowadays, people and their families gather to do various activities, i.e. decorating a 'Dragonmas Tree', preparing a feast, and exchanging gifts. There is a legend that an old man dressed all in red with a beard as white as snow and a belly that jiggles like a bowl full of jelly goes around riding a sleigh pulled by flying durna and gives out presents to good little boys and girls. He is assisted by a midget race known as- wait. What. What? What?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! _ELVES?!_ WHAT! WE AREN'T MIDGETS, GOSH DARN IT! (A/N: Insert weird-looking midget dragon here* Dragon: Hrr? A: No, Gollygosh, he didn't call you. By the way, can you imagineer a first-aid kit? Bierrez is gonna get hit with that extendable hand any minute now...) I DEMAND TO SEE THE PERSON WHO CAME UP WITH THIS LUDICROUS IDEA! I KNOW MY RIGHTS AS A FAERIE, AND TO REMAIN TRUE TO THOSE RIGHTS, I'M GONNA-!"

"You're going to what, Rune?" asked a melodious voice.

Rune turned around. "Tintlet!" he exclaimed. "Not that I'm not happy, but what are you doing here?!"

"I called her here after reading about Dragonmas!" Thatz exclaimed.

"Thatz?! When did you get here?!"

"When you started reading. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to filch that book!"

"...WHAT?!"

"It was Rath's idea! He wanted to see the next holiday! Right, Rath buddy?!"

Rath had wisely snuck away, so Thatz was left looking like a liar _and_ a fool.

Rune sighed and facepalmed. "No use crying over spilled milk. We should invite everybody else as well."

"Already done that!" Thatz yelled. "Our List of Friends is comprised of... Rath, Cesia, Kharl the Alchemist-" Rune reached for his Mallet of DoomTM, "-Garfakcy, Bierrez, Tupet, Pyore, me, Kitchel, Tetheus, ShydemanShyrendoraandNadil-" Thatz hadn't spoken fast enough, and Rune called down a giant boulder, "-Gil, Laamgarnas, Raseleane, Lykouleon, Cernozura, Ruwalk, Alfeegi, Reema, Duuma, Kai-Stern, you, Tintlet, Lim Kaana, Leelu Reel, Fedelta, Nohiro, Silk, the Faerie Elder, Saabel, the Heaven's Star Princess, Grinfish, the Diamond Clover, the dragons, the maids, and the Dragon Fighters!"

Rune twitched, took a deep breath, and began his rant. "YOU INVITED THE SWORN ENEMY OF ALL FAERIES?! AND YOU INVITED _DEMONS!_ ALL OF WHICH ARE NO LONGER ALIVE! AND YOU INVITED OTHER PEOPLE WHO DON'T WALK THIS EARTH EITHER! SURE, ALFEEGI'S A DEATH FAERIE AND CAN THUS GIVE THEM TIME HERE AS SPIRITS, BUT STILL! AND WHO'RE THE HEAVEN'S STAR PRINCESS AND GRINFISH?! AND THE DIAMOND CLOVER IS NO LONGER AROUND, IS IT?! AND WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, PUTTING IT AND SAABEL IN THE SAME PLACE?! HE'LL CALL IT A WEIRD LOBSTER THING, AND THEN IT'LL HURT HIM!"

This is what Thatz heard: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH?! BLAH BLAH BLAH _BLAH!_ BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH, BLAHBLA BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BALH, BLAH BLAH! BLAH BLAHBLA BLAH BLAHBLA BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH?! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH?! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH?! BLAHBLA BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAHBLA BLAH BLAH!"

Thatz yawned and waved a hand lazily. "Relaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax, Runey-"

"AND DON'T CALL ME RUNEY!"

"Sure, sure, whatever. Let's just get busy. The guests will be arriving on Dragonmas, and there's tons to be done!" Then he zipped off to the kitchens.

Rune crumpled to the ground and started sobbing, Tintlet sympathetically patting his back.

* * *

><p>As Thatz had said, the guests arrived... in the exact order they were listed. O.o First was Kharl.<p>

"Rath! Come here!" he yelled, running towards the Dragon Lord.

He hid behind Cesia. "Don't let that psycho near me!" he whimpered.

Cesia rolled her eyes and created an illusionary Rath to lead Kharl away. Luckily, it worked. Garfakcy followed closely behind his master dragging Sinistoria.

Raseleane and Lykouleon drifted over to Rath. Well, Lykouleon drifted. Raseleane walked like a normal person, but that's beside the point. "How have you two been doing?" Raseleane beamed.

"Well, I hope?" added Lykouleon. They each started a separate conversation.

"Oh, I hope there'll be an heir soon," Raseleane sighed happily. "I just _adore_ children. Oh, how I wish for a grandson!"

Cesia sweatdropped. "Er, not yet. By the way, Nadil's spirit dropped by earlier and said in this really weird voice, 'Cesia, I am your father...' What was that about?"

Raseleane sighed. "Sad story behind that, actually. He devoured Wind and needed a woman of the Dragon Clan to bear him a child to keep control of his power. Long story short, he's your father, I'm your mother, no one likes to talk about it. Just forget you ever heard any of this, okay?"

"O...kay...?"

"I hope being the Dragon Emperor hasn't been to much pressure. How's the paperwork been, Rath?" Lykouleon asked jovially.

"Wonderful," the other man deadpanned. "I'm not trying to set it all on fire and blame it on Gil at all."

Lykouleon sweatdropped. "That bad, huh?" He leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially, "Here's a tip: pay someone smart to do it for you on a separate sheet of paper and then mindlessly copy it in your handwriting on the sheet. It's foolproof as long as no one finds out about it."

Rath nodded solemnly. "I'll keep that in mind and won't tell Rune."

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaath!" shouted Tupet.

"Oh, crabs!" he shouted, grabbing Cesia's hand.

Tupet started smouldering. "Who's she?! First a Sacred, now a demon?!"

Rath shook his head. "No, no, Cesia's a dragon like me. She was turned _into_ a Sacred because of Bertha's Curse. Haven't you been keeping up with the times? She's the Dragon Empress!"

Tupet fainted right then and there.

Pyore rushed through the doors next. "Rath! Thatz! Rune!" she called. "Am I late?"

"Right on time, kid!" Thatz announced, popping up out of nowhere. "So! How's Draqueen been treatin' ya?" They started chatting about how Pyore had been settling into the capital, Delte occasionally inputting tips about the best places to eat and such, having been new to the place once herself.

"Tetheus," the twins said curtly, nodding to their brother.

"Shydeman. Shyrendora," he greeted coldly.

The air was very tense and Nadil inched away... until he bumped into a very angry Lykouleon. "I've got a score to settle with you," the former Dragon Lord snarled threateningly.

"Oh, crabs!" Nadil yelled, running away as fast as his ghostly legs could carry him.

"Go get him, Lykouleon!" Raseleane cheered.

Rath had to be restrained by Cesia from joining the chase. "Rath, he's already dead! You can't so much as poke him, let alone slash at him with your sword!" she admonished.

"I don't care!" he yelled. "Lemme at 'im!"

Laamgarnas and Gil stood awkwardly, staring at each other. "Uh... So... How's the afterlife?"

"Aside from that Alfeegi guy always yelling at that Kai-Stern guy who seems to think my house is a great hiding spot, good... Um... Er... How's the Dragon Castle?"

"Aside from the White Dragon Officer, Rune, always yelling at the Blue Dragon Officer, Thatz, who seems to think my room is a great hiding spot, good..."

Cernozura watched as Ruwalk cowered under a table. "Don't let him find me, don't let him find me..." he chanted.

Alfeegi was stomping around looking for his friend. "RUWALK! WHERE ARE YOU?! HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING UP WITH YOUR PAPERWORK?!"

Reema pouted as she tried to get Alfeegi to calm down while Duuma simply rolled his eyes. Kai-Stern and Crewger wandered off to find Rath.

"Alfeegi!" Rune called. "It's good to see you! Have you seen Ruwalk anywhere? He helped Rah sneak out of the castle again yesterday..."

"HE WHAT?!"

Lim Kaana approached Rune. "Um... Say, Rune, can we..." she mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers as she tried to get out the word 'dance'.

Before she could finish her sentence, Rune stopped her. "Hold that thought, would you, Lim? I promised Tintlet I'd dance with her, and she's already on the dance floor!"

Lim's shoulders slumped. "I'll never get him, will I..."

"That's what you get for doing something as stupid as falling in love with a faerie/dragon," Leelu Reel snorted contemptuously.

Fedelta nodded in agreement. "I'll say. By the way, where's Lord Shydeman?"

"No clue," Bierrez said, popping up behind his brother.

Fedelta flicked his nonchalant glance at him. "Bierrez. I've disowned you."

"For what? Being a dragon?" the carrot-top demanded angrily. "Well, too bad! I've already disowned _you!"_

"For what? Being a demon?" Fedelta mimicked him. "Whatever. How goes it with you little girlfriend? Oh, I forgot, she's already married."

Bierrez groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Don't remind me and quit rubbing it in."

Nohiro ran around the room. "Rune! RUNE!" he called, looking for his friend. "Guess what! Silk was revived and we're getting married!"

Rune sweatdropped. "Looks like his dream came true, but does he have to shout it to the whole world? It makes it embarrassing to be his friend," he groaned.

Silk smiled and shook her head. "Lord Rune, he merely wants to share his joy. Don't be so hard on him."

The Faerie Elder was talking to Saabel. "I won't be able to maintain the forest with only my spirit forever, m'boy. Why can't you take over?"

"No way," the green-haired knight said distractedly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some arguing to do. HEY, LOBSTER THING!"

"LOBSTER THING?! HOW DARE YOU! I'M THE DIAMOND CLOVER!"

Let the mindless arguing commence.

The Heaven's Star Princess and Grinfish wandered around aimlessly. "I wonder, should I tell Lady Cesia that I'm actually her granddaughter?" she mused.

Grinfish shook his head. "Don't. The shock might be too much."

As the night wore on, the refreshments table emptied, the DJ fell asleep, Lim ended up dancing with Rune in a dance where you have to change partners constantly, Tupet continued to fume, Nadil continued to run from Lykouleon, Ruwalk continued to cower in fear, Alfeegi continued to look for him, Tetheus, Shydeman, and Shyrendora continued to glare at each other, and Saabel continued to argue with the Diamond Clover. When the clock chimed twelve, Thatz struck. "Ladies, germs, and little brats, I've prepared a special show for all of you! Please welcome the one, the only, SANTA CLAUS! Oh, and his sidekicks, the elves!"

"Ho ho ho!" the Faerie Elder laughed, the jelly-stuffed pillow that was stuffed in his red Santa jacket jiggling.

Rune and Saabel were smouldering with anger, Tintlet was smiling because she thought the costumes were absolutely adorable, and Lim was sweatdropping. "My wings are still showing..." she muttered, said appendages fluttering slightly.

Rath busted a gut laughing, Thatz smirked victoriously and busted _ten_ guts laughing, and Rune was darkly muttering violent somethings under his breath.

As with Halloween, they each had their own impression of the holiday:

Rath and Thatz loved it with every fiber of their being.

Rune hated it and vowed to reveal the true identities of the severely underweight beardless gnomes that gave him, the other larger elves, and the water lights a bad name.

**Petal: How was it? I bashed Bierrez again.**

**Bierrez: Cruelty to demons-turned-dragons!**

**Petal: Wrong. You're forgetting Rath, and Cesia, and Gil, and-**

**Bierrez: Grr... I get the point... By the way, what happened to Rath?**

**Petal: Cesia caught him trying to poke you with the mechanical arm and confiscated it.**

**Bierrez: Ha! Serves him right!**

**Petal: And she also said that she **_**will**_** issue a restraining order on you if you don't stop trying to hang around her every second of the day.**

**Bierrez: Aw... No fair... How come **_**Rath**_** doesn't have a restraining order on him?!**

**Petal: 'Cause he's her husband, idiot. Also, the Heaven's Star Princess's line? Well, I had this theory that she's****Rath and Cesia's daughter, but it won't work because of my story Dragon Knights: Our New Generation!, so I put her in as Rura's daughter instead. So. Even if you didn't like this chapter, please review!**


	4. Valentine's Day

**Petal: Valentine's Day oneshot!**

**Rura: And it stars me and Hy! Yay!**

**Petal: Yep. Sorry for making this about my OCs, but I'll see if I can fit the original knights in at some point.**

Rura was lazing around on palace grounds bored out of her mind. The 10-year-old princess was already being courted by sons of noblemen, but they were stuck-up and complete bores. She noticed the new head maid, Delte, scurrying by with some laundry. "Auntie Delte!" she called to the woman.

"Yes?" Delte answered.

"I'm bored," the young dragon stated bluntly.

"It's Valentine's Day, is it not?" the older woman asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Why don't you make some chocolate for your suitors? It'll keep them occupied for a while and give you something to do."

Rura brightened, thanked her, and rushed off to the kitchen.

The faerie pulled out a walkie-talkie and whispered, "This is Faerie Fortune Teller reporting to Dragon Queen, Head Maid, and Wind Sorceress. Mission successful."

One of the women recieving the message smiled. "Now to see if she inherited my cooking skills or her father's," she mused.

* * *

><p>Rura practically flew out of the kitchen and into the dining hall where she had requested her suitors to gather. "In honor of Valentine's Day, I've prepared chocolate for you all!" she announced, handing out the sweets as Wind assisted her in distributing them. "Enjoy!"<p>

The suitors all had hearts for eyes and were all thinking the same thing: _She likes me. The beautiful princess likes me._

As soon as Rura left the room- through the window and on her dragon, I might add- the princes bit into their chocolate...

...and rushed off to find water.

* * *

><p>Rura scanned the market stalls from her aerial vantage point. "Where could he be?" she mused. "He's here at around this time every day. Why not today?"<p>

"Yo!" a voice called from behind her.

Rura spun Wind around, earning a reproachful look from the dragon, and saw Hy. "I've been looking for you!" she squealed. She then handed him a rather large box. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Hy eagerly opened the box and started chowing down. "Thanks, Ru!" he exclaimed with his mouth full.

"How is it?" the normally confident princess asked anxiously. "This is my first time cooking, so I want to know if it's any good..."

He gave her a thumbs-up. "It's perfect! I've never tasted chocolate so smooth, creamy, and sweet before!"

"Oh, good," she said in relief. "Can we keep this a secret, though? I purposely made terrible chocolates for my suitors, so now everyone in the castle probably thinks that I cook worse than my father."

Hy hopped from Earth and onto Wind. "Of course we can! It can be our little secret," he promised, hugging her.

Standing there in Hy's embrace, Rura had never felt more safe, comfortable, or fulfilled.

**Bonus**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rune," Tintlet smiled, handing him a package of chocolate.

He smiled. "Thank you, Tintlet," he said, placing the package gently inside of an ornately made box decorated with all manner of precious gems.

Tintlet's smile faded. "Aren't you going to eat it?" she asked anxioiusly.

Rune smiled. "I would, but I always keep presents from you in this box. I suppose it could be called a treasure chest."

"But I make the chocolates because I want you to eat them," Tintlet pointed out.

"True." Rune pulled the package out of the box and bit into a piece of chocolate. He swallowed and then smirked. "Mmm. Thatz would be jealous." The two of them laughed. Ringleys (who was hiding behind a tree with a group of other water lights to see what they had dubbed 'The Prince Accepting the Prince's Chocolate) was snickering as he remembered the thief. Some distance away, Lim was wondering what she should do with the chocolate she had created on impulse.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Rath!" Cesia exclaimed with a smile, handing hime a package of chocolate. Deja vu...<p>

Rath smiled happily. "Thanks, Cesia!" He accepted the chocolate and immediately chomped down.

Cesia frowned. "You _could_ act a bit more reserved about eating something I made to symbolize our love, you know. Like, say, put it in a treasure chest."

"That kinda girly stuff's for Rune," Rath said flatly.

"Girly?!" Cesia fumed.

While his parents were arguing, the 14-year-old Leon quickly snatched up his father's abandoned chocolate. "I don't care what Aunt Delte says; I'm a growing boy and I need my sweets."

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Thatz!" Delte said. "Here! Chocolate!"<p>

He grinned. "Thanks, Delte. Er... Do you mind if I eat it right now?"

"Not at all!" she responded, already accustomed to her husband's appetite. Why do you think she made a solid forty pounds of chocolate?

True to his nature, Thatz devoured his mountain of chocolate in a mere five minutes.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Tetheus!" Kitchel bellowed.<p>

"...Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," the dragon officer replied.

"I made chocolate! I'm going out for a bit, so finish it by the time I get back, 'kay? Or I'll give it to Thatz instead as a prank! Heh, even he's never been able to stand my cooking... I'll tell him it's store-bought, and then he'll eat it, and then he'll get a stomach-ache..." Kitchel wandered away.

The second she was out of ear and eyeshot, Tetheus turned to his son. "Eat your mother's chocolate and don't tell her that you did."

Perseus shook his head, a pained expression on his face as he clutched his stomach. "Kira forced me to eat hers. I don't think I can stomach another batch that's even _worse_. Argh, why didn't she make chocolate for Hy instead?"

"Because I like him better than you, stick-in-the-mud brother!" Kira snickered, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"I'm doomed..."

**Petal: So how'd ya like it? And I finally updated on the right day!**


End file.
